shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB V: The Quarantine Quandary
You wake up foggy-headed. Your ribs ache and you have trouble opening one eye. The last thing you remember is searching for Jasper Sunflare, a fellow agent of the Broker. He went missing while investigating the resurgence of Pig-Lizard Flu, Corellian Mumps, and Cardooine Chills that had forced a quarantine of several far-flung colonies in the Outer Rim. A sharp pinprick in your left arm gets your attention and you look up, feeling momentarily faint from the sudden change in head position. The indistinct form in front of you slowly comes into sharp relief. You see Jasper standing above you, dressed in a lab coat, and wearing a grim expression. As you feel cold liquid spilling into your vein, you hear him say, “I’m sorry, but this is the only way…” Agents Team 1 * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Durin Boge * Jasper Sunflare * Jokan Benn * Reo * Shorbecca * TY-X89 Team 2 Team Eston Recording * Balken Oppen * Chim Chim * Eston * Hank * Kroon Valden * R0C-K4 * R4-A27 Mission Summary Original Mission Report for Team 1 by Dart Team 1 awakens in a cell, alarms blaring, a number of pirates standing outside the bars. An Agent convinces the pirates to let them out to help fight, but shortly afterward one of the pirates begins to transform into a Rakghoul. The other guards shoot him before he the transformation was complete. As the team prepares to go to the armory, droids appear and begin to fire at them, Rakghouls pouring in from the ceiling. One Agent quickly gets to work trying to open the blast doors sealing them inside, and two of the guards die at the hands of the Rakghouls while protecting him. Once the door opens, the team and remaining pirate run through, sealing the door behind them to trap the remaining Rakghouls and droids. From there, the team heads for the armory. As the team is on their way to the armory, the lights suddenly shut off, unnerving some of the Agents. Upon reaching the armory, they find another three Rakghouls. One Agent works to turn the lights back on while another holds the Rakghouls off, suffering a bite in the process. Thankfully, the three creatures don't take too long to kill. The team takes what equipment there is to find and makes their way to logistics, where an Agent restores the lights. Taking a turbolift, the team arrives in Captain Drasco's chambers, finding that he had both turned into a Rakghoul and was Force Sensitive. A fight begins, and the Broker's Agents end up victorious. After an Agent found passcodes and system workarounds among Drasco's items, the team heads to the medical bay. On the way, the Agent who had been bitten attacks a fellow Agent, though another is able to restrain him until he again comes to his senses. Arriving in the medbay, they find it to be ransacked, broken syringes and vials scattered about. A droid working with the Agents clears a path for the others, and they manage to obtain a small number of stimpacks. Upon hearing that the second team is in trouble, an Agent hacks into the systems and turns on a heavy blaster turret to assist them. Another Agent reveals his Force sensitivity as he taps into his connection to heal his bitten comrade. The team then continues on to the hangar bay, and they turn up the station's heat to combat the Rakghouls. There, they wait to rendezvous with Team 2. SotB 005